


Just Like You

by Radtastiical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Because I'm a sad sap, But I wanna write happy stuff, Gen, Original Character(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, There's OQ suggestions but it's not the main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radtastiical/pseuds/Radtastiical
Summary: Alice and Robin visit Robin Hood's grave...With someone special in tow (THIS FIC HAS BEEN UPGRADED TO A CONTINUATION OF ONESHOTS!)





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> March is a crappy month for me. It will be 3 years soon since I lost my grandfather (in my eyes, the original Robin Hood) to cancer. I really wanted to write angsty stuff and be all depressive, but try as I might, I just couldn't get what I wanted on paper. So here's something super fluffy to make you smile, and make me smile. If you want to see more of the "person in tow", please post in the comments and I'll take prompts. I'm going to leave it at multiple chapters and see what happens. Happy reading! Dedicated to you Gramps.
> 
> Your reviews make me write more, thanks! :D

XX

They had been running for about fifteen minutes now, trying desperately to catch him.

But he was too fast for their own good.

Even with all the twists and turns of the Enchanted Forest, trees they had come to know over the years and paths they had constantly taken, they still were unable to keep his pace.

“Locksley, slow down!” 

“We’re almost there! Come on, just a little longer! It’s right up ahead!” 

Robin Mills huffed as she stopped to rest against a tree, letting out a groan of annoyance as she glanced over at her wife, Alice Mills, rolling her eyes in defeat.

“You _had_ to outrun a Bandersnatch, didn’t you?”

“Well I may have outrun a Bandersnatch, but I surely didn’t run track for three years. Maybe he gets it from you.”

“What he’s doing now? That’s not a result from me running track. Though it _may_ have something to do with _someone_ constantly insisting that candy apples are a healthy mid-day snack.”

The blonde was flustered for a moment, but she regained her confidence. “Well of course they are! Even your mother agrees with me.”

“The only reason Mom agrees with you is because you told her his favorite type of apple was green, and that he couldn’t stand red.”

“Well…It did win her $50 from your Aunt Regina.”

“Besides, I think our son being an extremely fast runner is going to be the least of our problems anyway.”

“Oh? And why is that, love?” God, Robin loved her wife’s accent.

“The day he’s able to use his magic is a day that’s going to be disastrous for all of us, you realize that don’t you?” The archer was finally able to catch her breath, motioning for Alice to follow as they ran at a slower pace.

“I don’t see why. Having magic can be a wonderful thing, you know that, Nobin.”

“You also know that besides having a mother with magic he also has a great-aunt and an insufferable grandmother who is going to want to teach him every little thing. And don’t call me that.”

“Or what, you’ll point an arrow at my face and trap me in a cage? Look, he’s here already.” 

“Well, I…I’d…” She put her finger up to say something but could only leer at the blonde who had a grin similar to the one Zelena had been sporting when she found her grandson preferred all things green.

“You know this place better than I do, kid.” Robin muttered, walking over to where her son stood, tousling his dark blonde hair. 

His blue eyes gave her a look of annoyance, something Robin hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with until his later teenage years.

“I’m here with Aunt Regina sometimes. She doesn’t always poof us here, sometimes we take the long way,” the boy admitted with a shrug.

“Well Robin…” Alice giggled as both her son and her wife turned to look at her. “I’ll give you both a minute.” 

“Did you bring them?” The woman asked her son, and he smiled back at her with a nod. 

“Yup!” He showed her the bouquet of roses and set them down in front of a headstone his mother wished had never existed.

“Aunt Regina says he’s the original. The first. She says you’re the second, and that makes me the third, right mom?”

“Of course. We didn’t name you Robin Locksley Mills without expecting you to carry on the tradition.”

“Will I get to use a bow, just like you and grandpa?” He asked, tracing the headstone with his fingers. 

Robin could feel tears beginning to well up behind her eyes as she nodded. “Maybe a lot sooner than you think,” she winked, causing a tear to absently fall. Her son caught it with his finger and pulled her in for a hug. 

“I’m glad you wanted to come and see him today,” she told him.

Today, the day she hated most out of every day of the year. 

But it was also, not by coincidence, her favorite day of the year as well.

Rumple had warned them when considering magic to have a child that it would come with a price. He did everything he could to lessen the cost, but even to Robin that still wasn’t enough. 

Robin knew the price would be great, she just didn’t expect Alice to give birth on the one day that had haunted her dreams since she was a teenager.

Today. May 8th. The day of her father’s death. But also, her son’s birthday.

As if right on time, Alice broke the gloominess with her voice that could break Robin out of any depressive mood.

“So! I think grandpa will agree with me that it’s time to go home for cake and presents, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I think so too. C’mon Locksley.”

Robin picked her son up and placed him on her shoulders, kneeling down so they both could place a kiss on her father’s headstone.

 _Did I do everything right by you, dad?_ She thought, wrapping her hands around her son’s knees to hold him in place, his hands on the top of her head to steady himself.

The wind picked up and gently pressed itself against her face, and it was in that moment that she knew she had.

The frown she had earlier disappeared as she followed Alice away from the cemetery, back to their home to celebrate their son’s birthday, a white feather picked up by the wind following them the entire way home.

XX


	2. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is dedicated to my mother and mother-in-law, because Lord knows this will replay itself in a few years
> 
> Also, thanks for the reviews which keeps my muse happy on my days off from work!
> 
> Because, ya know...Reviews are loved and keep me writing more adorable chapters like this one :D

XX

“You just _had_ to give him a mohawk, didn’t you?” Robin slung her bow over her shoulder, watching her son marvel at the forestry on their way to her old farm. “Five-year-old kid and he looks like he’s about to steal Emma’s Bug.” Her wife could hear the teasing in her tone.

“I think he looks cute,” Alice beamed with pride at her work.

The blonde had woken up at the crack of dawn, disturbing Robin from her slumber as she untangled herself from a mess of entwined limbs, waking her son up to get him ready for the special visit they had planned for the day.

She had never attempted the hairstyle before, but when son told her he wanted to look ‘cool’ like the picture of Neal Charming they had seen at a family gathering last week of the man in his teen years (on the mantle of the Charming’s fireplace, to Snow’s disdain), she knew by his look of wonder and curiosity that the determination to attempt it would be worth it in the end.

Alice also knew she would travel through Wonderland blind a thousand times, face any Jabberwock, or outrun plenty of Bandersnatches if it meant her son’s happiness.

But of course, she had to have a little fun at the boy’s insistence to be just like his mother without knowing it. 

_“Cool?” She had asked him, “why would you want to be cool?”_

_He gave her that soft huff that reminded Alice of something Robin often did and sheepishly whispered in her ear, as if Robin could hear them from the bedroom down the hall despite being in a deep slumber._

_“Because Mommy is cool and I want to be just like her.”_

_“Oh?! What about me? Do you think I’m ‘cool’?”_

_“No!” The blonde would have been hurt if she didn’t know how much her son adored both of his parents. “Mommy is cool, but you’re brave. That’s what Grampa says. He says you’re his brave Starfish, and that I’m just like you.”_

She would have burst into happy tears from the thought, but a squeeze of her wife’s hand pulled her out of the memory of this morning as they walked closer and closer to their destination.

“Babe,” the archer continued, “the tips of his hair are green. Which means…Oh no.”

Before the woman had a chance to explain the problem, she saw a tuft of red hair appear outside of the doorway as Zelena Mills gushed in excitement towards her grandson’s new look.

“Monkey? What’s this?!” Zelena marveled at his hairstyle as Locksley ran into his grandmother’s arms, who picked him up and hugged him tightly. 

“Gramma! Look what Mom did! I told her I wanted it green ‘cause its our favorite color!” Robin couldn’t help but smile at the interaction, and Alice put her head on her shoulder. 

“Are you ready for a fun weekend?” Zelena asked, and that’s when Robin stepped forward with a duffel bag of her son’s clothes, placing it down to give the redhead a kiss on the cheek. 

“Please don’t keep him up with movies and sweets like last time. It took us all night to get him to bed after we left your place.”

“Sweetheart, if you didn’t want me to spoil my grandchild then you shouldn’t have had children. It’s my right as a grandmother.”

“Oh, both of us know, that’s why we hired a watchdog to make sure you follow everything we ask of you.” 

“A watchdog? What do you mean a bloody watchdog? Who could you have possibly hired to come into my home and watch _my_ grandson?”

“That would be me, love.” Rogers walked out from behind a tree, as if he had been waiting there this whole time to announce his appearance. Upon seeing the look on Zelena’s face, Robin couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“You think I’m going to share my weekend with…” Locksley jumped out of Zelena’s arms and ran towards Rogers, hugging his legs tightly. “Grampa!” He grinned, and Robin looked up towards her mother.

“Yes, yes, I do think you’re going to share your weekend with Rogers, ‘Gramma’, because he is Locksley’s other grandparent. And Alice has assured me he will stick to our regimen of minimal sweets and spoiling.”

The witch had thought her daughter was joking when she saw Alice walk towards Nook and pick up a bag he had also brought with him. “What…What’s in there?” She asked, and Alice sweetly smiled, letting the woman know the bag contained her father’s clothes.

“Am I entertaining the entire bloody Enchanted Forest? Anyone else behind those trees? Is Regina coming too?” 

“We thought she would, but she’s busy getting Lucy ready for her first ball. Kid is growing up quick.” 

“Of course we had to pick the other best person for the job,” the blonde woman beamed at her father, and Nook nodded. 

“Aye, Starfish, don’t worry. The lad will be in good hands.”

After saying their goodbyes (and Robin needing to practically pry her wife out of the crushing embrace she had given their son), they turned to make their way back home, ready for their three-day child-free weekend.

“Robin, Monkey, why don’t you go inside and put your things away. Gramma needs to have a word with the pirate.” Zelena gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and nudged him towards the screen door.

“If you think for one second you can come in here and—” she started but was cut off.

“Lass, if you think I’m going to allow our children to dictate how we’re going to spend time with our grandson, then you’re as mad as Alice was during her ‘Tilly’ years.” 

Whatever the witch was suspecting the pirate to say, it surely wasn’t that.

“Aren’t all the best people, though?” Zelena smirked, and Nook let out a laugh, unsuspecting of the witch’s newfound formality.

“Aye, love. Now, we have three parent-free days with our grandson. And I say we throw that boy one hell of a party, don’t you?”

“Didn’t think you and I would ever agree on this, Captain,” She muttered, hand on his back as she led the man inside.

XX

“Can’t you use your magic to stop that incessant beeping?” Robin groaned, nudging Alice softly.

“I’m not the one who has to have her magic box with her at all times.” 

“Cellphone, babe. We’ve gone over this plenty of times. I would get you one too, but I’m sure by the end of the day something somewhere would be set on fire.”

“That was one time!” Alice muttered, referencing a toaster oven Robin had brought back from Storybrooke. 

“Anyway, time to get up, we need to get the little monster back from his grandparents. You think Nook had any trouble with my mom?”

“I think Papa did just fine with Locksley and with Zelena.” She smiled, grabbing Robin’s wrist and pulling her back down onto the bed. 

“Five more minutes?” She whispered, and Robin nodded, becoming intertwined in the blonde’s embrace once more.

XX

“So! So Gramma let me watch Disney Movies, and we made candy apples and ate popcorn and…And…” 

Robin couldn’t keep herself from leering at Zelena, while Alice looked at her Papa proudly.

“Oh, and Grampa took me on his pirate ship! And we did some sword fighting and he watched the movies with us! And guess what?! Gramma and Grampa showed me the Robin Hood movie! It was so cool!”

Rogers gave Alice a sheepish look as he bowed his head in shame after his daughter’s expression changed to one of disappointment.

“This is what we brought you along for! To prevent this!” Robin gritted her teeth, watching her son bounce around excitedly.

“Monkey, we’re his grandparents. The only ones he has. Of course we’re going to spoil him wicked.”

“What kind of pirate would I be if I didn’t break the rules every now and then?”

Robin turned to Alice and let out a sigh as she placed her palm over her face in defeat.

"We’re going to have to get this kid new grandparents,” she murmured, prompting Alice to giggle and Zelena and Nook to roll their eyes as they said their goodbyes and brought their son back home.

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, send your prompts in the comments, direct messaging, on Fanfiction (under the same name) or Tumblr [@thischickwearsbunkergear](https://thischickwearsbunkergear.tumblr.com)


	3. Pregnancy (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-part oneshot about the pregnancy and birth of Locksley Mills, and how they had gotten to this point in the first place. Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stephanie, thanks for the prompt! There was so much that could be done with this that I decided to make it a two-part thing because one part would have been long as all get out! Hope its to your liking!
> 
> Reviews give me purpose, and keep me writing your prompts!

XX

They had been sitting outside for breakfast, drinking tea and watching the trees sway in the Enchanted Forest as they always did outside of their home.

It had become a ritual for them, Alice would tell Robin stories of what seafaring adventures she had with her father and Robin would excite Alice with stories of what she had done in Storybrooke, like how her mother had to recently use her magic to clear up an accident after trying to prove to Robin that, yes, she could still drive (she definitely still could not).

But today, for some odd reason, Robin had been excruciatingly quiet, and the blonde could not find out why. 

“Uncle Smee was enchanted by a mermaid on Papa’s latest trip.”

“That’s great, babe.”

“Papa said they had to nearly pry her off him before she dragged him down into the sea!”

“Mm hm…”

“Oh! Lucy has started taking sword fighting lessons from Ella, Henry, and Papa.”

That one didn’t elicit a response.

“And Ruby, Dorothy, and I have decided we’re going to have a threesome the next time you go back to Storybrooke with your Mum.” 

“Sounds great—Wait, what?”

Alice couldn’t help but laugh at Robin’s wide-eyed expression. 

“I’m sorry, love, but you’ve been ignoring me all morning. Is everything all right? You’re not your usual self today.”

“It’s just…Mom and I went to Storybrooke and…” She went quiet for a moment, as if taking her time to think about what had happened.

“Robin?” After a few moments the blonde was starting to worry.

“Ugh!” Robin quickly stood up from the table. “Nevermind.” She muttered, before walking back inside, leaving Alice alone to wonder what had just happened.

XX

She couldn’t be in the house when her wife was like this. She refused to be upset herself, especially when Robin’s antics were the cause of their most recent problems.

And it was rare for the two of them to have problems. They were a team, they always told one another, no matter what.

So, when Alice didn’t know what to do, she turned to the only other person she thought would know, and as she made her way to their home tried to think of all the reasons Robin’s mood could have drastically changed so recently.

“She’s in one of her moods again?” Zelena asked with an eyeroll, annoyed at how her child could be sometimes, especially to someone as sweet as Alice Jones…Mills. Alice Mills. That one was taking a bit to get used to.

“I don’t know what happened. We were having tea and she just zoned out. Then she started to tell me what was wrong, she mentioned something about you and her in Storybrooke, and she became upset and left. I…Did I say something wrong?”

Zelena could tell Alice was on the brink of tears and shook her head, grabbing her daughter-in-law and pulling her in for a tight hug. 

“No. You didn’t, but I’m starting to wonder if this had to do with why Robin was asked to come to Storybrooke recently.”

“She didn’t mention anything. All she said was she had something important to do. But…What was it?”

The witch grinned, laughing as she recalled Robin’s face when the young woman had received a call from Emma, asking her to babysit Hope for the weekend.

XX

“Babysitting?!” Alice barged into their room, anger evident on her face, something that she had rarely shown. “You had me worried that I had done something wrong, that your mood was all my fault, and the whole reason you’re upset is because you had to babysit?!”

Robin rolled her eyes, knowing that Alice had talked to Zelena about what had happened.

“You couldn’t come to me? You had to involve my mother?! And no, it’s not just about babysitting…”

“You’re in a mood! You think I want to talk to you when you’re upset like this? I’m here, now, talking to you. Why have you been so upset all day?”

“Because!” Robin crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at her wife.

“That’s not an answer, Robin! We’re supposed to tell each other everything.”

“Because I…Because I want to have a baby, Alice.” 

The blonde was taken aback, not expecting that to be the cause of Robin’s sour mood. She walked over to her wife and sat down next to the archer, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

“When Emma called and asked me to babysit Hope, I didn’t think it would be even the least bit entertaining. I thought I’d be bored the whole time. I mean, not that I never thought of having kids before, I just never had the experience of having to deal with them, you know? It’s always been just me and Mom. She’s three. She’s three years old, and she’s so smart and so adorable and funny, and I just…I just thought about us. I thought how impossible it is to have our own child. And I would love to adopt and give one a home that needed it…But I thought…I thought about Neal, and Emma and how they are children born from true love. And I thought how I would want that with you…And how there’s no way that could happen. There’s no way that we could have a baby that is both of ours.” She wiped the tears that spilled freely away with the back of her hand, sniffling and apologizing to the blonde for her antics earlier. 

“I didn’t mean to act like that to you. I’m sorry.”

Alice brought her in for a tight hug and kissed the side of her wife’s head, thinking of what they could do when an idea came to mind.

“Come on. Get your coat and your bow, we need to leave soon if we’re to get back before nightfall.”

Robin gave a curious look as she stood up and wiped her evident tears. “Where are we going?”

“To visit a certain Imp who may just be a soon-to-be grandfather.”

XX

“I hate this place, it’s so creepy,” Robin muttered, and Alice elbowed the woman in her side.

“Shush! And don’t touch anything!”

Alice walked towards the sound of giggling, but as she did she heard an artifact scrape against some glass, and jumped, turning towards Robin.

“If you’re not going to listen, why not just wait outside?”

“Sorry,” the archer muttered and shoved her hands into her pocket, watching as her wife disappeared behind a curtain.

“Rumple?” She called out to the man, who, despite his giggling, appeared to be very human.

“Alice Jo—Mills.” The older man grinned at the sight of the blonde, bringing her in for a tight hug. “What brings you here to visit? We just had tea yesterday, dearie.”

They had a schedule, tea, every Tuesday, at 10 am, talking about Alice’s adventures, and different ways in which Rumple found he was able to communicate with Belle ( _I told her as tight as she hugged me the first time I saw her again that no one shows as much love in a hug as you do, Alice_ ).

“I’m here because Robin and I need your help…Rumple, is there…Is there a way to become pregnant…” She watched his eyes narrow and she shook her head, “unnaturally…”

“You mean with a spell? With magic?” 

She nodded. “Yes…Robin and I would like to…Well we want to start our family. But…We can’t…The _normal way_.” She sheepishly looked away from the man, and he understood what she was trying to say.

“There is a way. There’s a potion…” But when he saw Alice’s eyes light up, his shoulders sagged slightly. “There’s also a price to it.”

“I could pay…”

“Alice…Some things in life that require magic such as this aren’t worth it.” But he could see the determination in her eyes and after a moment knew what had to be done.

“Who will be drinking the potion? You, or the woman who can't resist touching things that don't belong to her?”

 _I told Robin not to touch anything!!_ “Me…I will.” They hadn’t talked about it, but Alice knew she had to be the one to pay this price. She would do all she could to protect her wife, as she knew her wife would have done the same for her.

“I’m going to need a drop of your blood. Not as payment, we will discuss that in a moment, but if I can use the blood of the person drinking the potion then maybe I could help the adverse effects that may happen. Though…The chances of it happening aren’t set in stone.”

“Will something happen to the baby if we use this magic?” Alice asked, knowing she would never want to hurt a child, especially her own.

“No. But something could happen to you. Are you sure you want to risk it?” 

“I would give any chance to have a baby with Robin,” Alice held out her hand as the man pricked her finger, dropping her blood into a small vial that contained the potion. He swirled it around until her blood was no longer visible, and the liquid turned from a bright pink to a dark purple.

“If anything happens to you because of this…”

“Then my child’s other grandfather better tell them how brave their mother was, how she was willing to do whatever it took to bring them into this world.”

“Other…grandfather?” He looked perplexed and Alice couldn’t help but smile.

“You’ve always been like a father to me, Rumple. It would make perfect sense for our child to be your grandchild. Oh! I almost forgot! What is the payment for the potion?”

Rumple couldn’t help his grin as he grabbed another vial off the shelf and dropped one more drop of Alice’s blood into it. 

“There.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered and hugged him once more before walking back out towards Robin.

The man watched her leave, glancing at the vial of her blood as his gaze traveled back towards a picture of Belle. 

“She will be all right. I won’t rest until I’m sure she is.” He muttered to the picture as he reached over to grab a spell book.

XX

”Well? How did it go?” Robin asked as they walked out of Rumple’s home back towards their own.

Alice didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to explain to her lover that a price had to be paid for them to have this child.

She also didn’t want to tell her wife the extent of it.

“Robin…” Alice stopped in her tracks and took the woman’s face in her hands, staring into green eyes that she had so quickly fallen in love with. “I love you. No matter what happens, I love you.” She smiled at her wife’s confusion but watched as realization hit the archer who backed away slightly.

“There’s a price to the magic. Alice, what will happen to the baby? Or…To you?”

“I don’t know…Rumple is going to do all he can to make sure nothing happens to me. I trust that he will. But if anything does…I want to do this with you.”

“If it means your life? Alice, I’m okay with not having a child if it meant keeping you here with me.”

The archer watched as the blonde took a few steps back, away from her.

“Well…I suppose we will just have to find out how good of a warlock my friend really is…” She muttered, taking out the vial from her pocket, removing the cork, and putting it to her lips. Robin tried to grab her, but missed, grabbing her other hand and holding it tightly as she watched Alice drink every drop of the potion. She tossed the bottle to the ground and stood there for a moment, as if catching her breath.

“Why would you…” the archer began to question.

But when Robin’s eyes met her wife’s own, she could see something different in the blonde’s eyes. It was something that she had so often seen before, but that was oddly coming to fruition right after she had finished the potion.

She saw blue eyes darkened with lust as Alice walked towards her, pulling her close to whisper in her ear, telling Robin words that made her heart stop beating.

“Robin…I’m ready.”

XX

“What the hell did you put in those pancakes?” Alice asked, face over a toilet bowl in their home as she glanced over at her wife with a look of pure hatred.

The archer was holding her hair back, rubbing her back in small circles and trying to comfort her. 

“I don’t know! I ate them and I’m not sick. And I always make pancakes the way you like them, the way your Papa made them for you when you were a kid.”

“Well…Maybe you did something different? Different ingredient?” Alice asked, coughing into the bowl again, letting out a groan.

Of course, to make matters even more difficult this morning, Robin also had to invite Zelena over for breakfast since they hadn’t seen one another in so long. So when the redheaded woman appeared in their home, talking about how she had been knocking for over five minutes, Robin couldn’t help but wonder if today couldn’t get any worse.

“Oh dear…Is Alice all right?” 

“She hasn’t been feeling well since breakfast. Something made her sick,” the young woman explained, trying to soothe her wife.

“I’m not touching your cooking.” The witch muttered and the archer rolled her eyes. 

“I ate the same thing and I’m fine!” 

Zelena knelt next to her daughter-in-law and her eyebrow raised slightly. “I don’t remember ever being this sick from badly prepared food,” that elicited a glare from her daughter, “the last time I was like you are now is when I was pregnant with Ro—” 

Alice and Robin gave one another a knowing glance, one that Zelena caught as she brought her hands up to her mouth, unable to contain a growing smile.

“Alice…Are you?”

“The potion worked?!” Robin didn’t realize how fast her heart had been beating until she felt dizzy and out of breath.

“Potion?!” Zelena asked, and for a moment Robin had forgotten her mother was there.

“Parents…” The archer fell back onto the floor from her kneeling position, her fingers running through her hair as she couldn’t believe the news. “We’re going to be parents…And you…You’re going to be a…” She looked over at her beaming mother, unable to hold in her laughter. “As excited as we are, grandma, think we can have a little help here with Alice’s sickness?”

Zelena nodded, snapping her fingers and Alice huffed in relief as she realized the sickness feeling was gone. 

“Please, please teach me that,” the blonde groaned, catching her breath.

The witch couldn’t help but bring both women in for a tight hug (gently on Alice’s side) as she wiped away her tears. She was also the first one to break the silence.

“Green looks good on any child, but I’m sure It will look even better on my grandchild.”

Robin groaned. “Do we really have to put up with this?”

“Oh, my dear, I haven’t even gone shopping for the little one yet,” Alice had never seen the grin that Zelena gave Robin. 

It was, in the blonde’s mind, positively wicked.

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 2! And as always, please leave your questions, comments, concerns, prompts in the comments section or on Tumblr [@thischickwearsbunkergear](https://thischickwearsbunkergear.tumblr.com)
> 
> On a separate note! I chose not to write smut because of the extent of the story and, ya know, it's a story mainly centered around their kid, but if you want it in there and think it's a necessary addition, well I'll think about it, mmmkkkaaayy?


	4. Pregnancy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a two-part oneshot regarding the pregnancy and birth of Locksley Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like "am I really, REALLY going to write this whole 2 part thing in one day? And then I was like "um...I'm a writer, of course I'm going to write this 2 part thing in one day!" 
> 
> For Stephanie, the conclusion to your awesome prompt! Loved writing it, it's adorable.
> 
> Reviews keep my muse happy, my heart happy and keep me writing amazing chapters like this one!

XX

“Why the hell is everything either pink or blue?!” The sliding of hangers against racks of clothing became more and more fierce as it became evident that there wasn’t anything suitable for her child to wear.

“What would you rather have it? Green? You’re starting to sound like a certain sister of mine.”

“Hardy har har. Well, as much as I would love to have my mother here, shopping for baby clothes with us, she’s actually pampering Alice with Nook at the moment. Which, by the way, thanks for coming out with me, Aunt Regina.”

The queen had a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Robin, giving her a tight squeeze. 

“I’m happy you’re letting me do this with you. It’s as if…”

The archer didn’t need her aunt to clarify. She knew exactly what the woman was getting at and could only give her a sad smile. 

_It’s as if in actuality you’re shopping for your own grandchild, with the daughter that was supposed to be yours._

“So, what are you and Alice having?” 

“Nope, nope, and nope. We’re not finding out until the day Alice has the baby. I already made a blood pact with Mom about no magic to find out the baby’s gender early. I may have to do the same with you and Rumple.”

“Rumpelstiltskin? Why would he…?”

“Because he’s practically Alice’s other dad. And because he’s not only the reason Alice was able to get pregnant, but the reason it’s both our kid.”

“The Imp is getting soft in his old age,” Regina muttered, and Robin couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“It’s Alice, I’m guessing. She just…She brightens up the whole room, you know? I don’t doubt he would do anything to make her happy. They were always close. Before the curse, and during it. I think besides her dad he was all she had.”

“Wonders never cease, do they?” Regina continued to search for baby clothes as Robin held up a green shirt with a little arrow on it. 

“Perfect?” Regina had to wipe away a stray tear and nodded. 

“Perfect. So,” she continued as the archer put the onesie in the shopping cart, “when is Alice having the baby?”

“Soon. Very soon. She looks like she’s about to pop! I wouldn’t be surprised if she called me right this minute, telling me they’re on their way to Storybrooke Hospital because her water broke. I just hope she can hold out on having the kid. I wouldn’t want her to go into labor on—”

Robin’s phone rang at that moment,cutting her off, and she started to sweat bullets when she saw the words ‘Tower Girl’ appear on her phone screen. “I mean, there’s absolutely no way that Alice could…”

“Alice? Are you okay? Is the baby? How…” 

“Robin! Slow down! I’m fine. The baby is fine. I wanted you to know, Rumple came over. He thinks he’s done it! He thinks that the worst effects from the curse have been eliminated! He just stopped by to tell me, so he’s here with me, your Mum and Papa.”

“Good…Good, Alice. That’s great news. Aunt Regina and I are still shopping, so we’re going to be home in a little bit. You and the little one take care, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, Nobin.”

Regina smiled as Robin hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket. 

“Everything all right?”

“Everything is great. I just…I can’t believe I’m going to be a mom soon.”

Regina held her niece close to her as the woman cried tears of happiness into her shoulder.

XX

The clock face next to her bed glared at her in big, bold, red numbers.

It was only 10:32 pm, but she already knew she couldn’t sleep; that she wouldn’t be able to sleep at all tonight.

She pressed the button on the side of her phone, the screen turning on and reminding her of the date. 

_May 7th._

“Another wonderful day, isn’t it?” She sarcastically whispered to no one as she stared at the ceiling, arms crossed over her chest. 

She was about to turn around and stare at the wall, to maybe glare at the clock so it would stop the next day from coming, but a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in a crushing grip, as well as a loud gasp from the person next to her made her sit up in bed.

“Alice?!” She felt a groan of pain come from her wife and felt a bit of dampness on her leg from the bed-sheet. 

_No. No, please…Not now…Not…_

But Alice’s croaking voice snapped Robin out of the trance she was in, staring at the date on her phone as if it were laughing at her. 

“Robin, I think…I think my water broke…” 

“Shit.” Robin muttered and quickly hopped out of bed, grabbing a pair of pajama pants on the floor and her green jacket, throwing them on, calling her mother and letting her know she and Alice were on the way to Storybrooke hospital.

She had just gathered everything they needed after a few minutes of searching when she heard a painful cry from her wife. She ran back towards Alice and could see the pristine glow of sweat on her forehead. 

_Contractions. She’s having her first contraction. Not now…You can wait two more days, don’t do this to me, don’t come now…_

_Robin!_ A man’s voice in her head she had never heard before seemed to wake her up. _That baby is coming whether you like the date or not, now get out of your head and help your wife to the hospital!_

She would try to analyze it later, right now she knew her wife needed her help. “Alice, come on. We must get you to the hospital. I’ll call your dad and tell him we’re on our way.”

She was just about to rush out the door when Zelena appeared before them, Hook in tow.

“I never thought I’d be so glad to see you as I am right now,” the archer muttered as all four of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XX

"You know she can’t make it, monkey.”

Robin glanced to the floor, sadly with a nod. “I know. I just…I really, really wish she could. She was so excited and…” She wiped her tears and glanced over to the clock. 

It always seemed to be laughing at her today.

She had stood by Alice’s side the entire time, trying to put away any feelings she had regarding today and watching as her wife brought new life into this world; at the expense of Robin’s hand, of course, which she was sure was probably broken in a few places. That woman had a strong grip.

It was 3:38 when Robin heard the cry of a child that was undoubtedly, without a shadow of a doubt her own.

_May 8th, 3:38 pm._

“Robin? Robin Mills?” The nurse walked up to the archer and smiled brightly. “Would you like to see your wife? And your son?”

Receiving a push from Hook who sat on the other side of her, Robin stood up and walked into the room, Alice looking exhausted as she held the baby boy in her arms.

“He’s got your eyes.” Robin laughed and Alice nodded. 

“Yes, but he looks just like you.” 

“What do you—” 

“How about—”

Both women blushed as they glanced at their son.

“He’s going to be an adventurer,” Alice piped up.

“And an archer. Better than me, or my dad.” 

“Oh! Robin, I’m so…” Alice remembered the date, but Robin stopped her.

“I don’t…I can’t…Maybe this is the part of the curse, the price we had to pay that Rumple couldn’t get rid of. It’s fine. I’d rather it be on today than any other day. It makes me think of him every time I see our son.”

“Robin?” Alice piped up again, but when her wife went to ask ‘what’, the blonde just shook her head. “Robin Hood III? No, something…Something different…”

“You want to name our son after me?” But her wife laughed and shook her head.

“No. Not after you, silly. After your Papa. But…I don’t want him being Robin Hood. Not yet. He’s too young for that.”

The archer used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away her tears. She couldn’t believe Alice was doing this for her.

“I know.” Robin smiled. “You know, before my dad was a hero, he was just Robin of Locksley.” 

“So that settles it then?” Alice asked and Robin looked confused for a moment.

“Robin Locksley Mills.” The baby in her arms let out a noise that Alice thought was adorable, as if he agreed with the name, snuggling into Alice’s warm touch and nodding off to sleep.

“And…And since there will be two Robins, we can call him Locksley?” the archer asked, becoming more and more excited with the idea.

Alice’s grin gave her the answer she needed, but soon after the blonde was letting out a series of yawns. At that, Robin took off her jacket, one that her Aunt Regina had given her, the one that had once belonged to her father, and used it to wrap around her son, taking him from Alice and rocking him softly in her arms. 

She watched her wife’s smile shrink softly as the exhausted woman slowly drifted off to sleep.

After a soft knock, the door to the room slowly opened and there stood the one person she had always wanted to be there. The one person she thought wouldn’t come.

“Aunt Regina, hey. This is Robin. Robin Locksley Mills.” She handed the baby, bundled in her father’s green jacket, over to the dark-haired woman who took him in her arms with a tearful smile.

The baby opened his eyes and seemed to be fixated on the arrow necklace she had worn around her neck.

“Robin Locksley Mills. Welcome to the world,” the queen muttered, feeling a soft squeeze on her shoulder, knowing in that moment she was not alone.

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something important for ya'll. I am originally a SwanQueen shipper. I freakin' love them. HOWEVER! That doesn't mean I won't write your ship! The reason the story is so OutlawQueen-ish is because it fits really well with the story. So yes, if you guys have a prompt about any of your infamous OUAT couples and any involvement with this little guy please send them my way. I'll write 'em all separate. It may mean going out of my comfort zone, but for you guys? Anything -muah-
> 
> As always! Comment your questions, concerns, prompts here, or just follow me and send all that fun stuff to [@thischickwearsbunkergear](https://thischickwearsbunkergear.tumblr.com)


	5. Magic Lessons (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on vacation for the past few days so unfortunately this week's updates will be a little more scattered than usual. Sorry! Decided to put this oneshot in as a two-parter because I really enjoy where this is going. 
> 
> For anyone who has lost a loved one. We all know we've been here. This two-shot is for you
> 
> Your reviews give me life, thanks!

XX

“Locksley!” Alice called her son, knocking on his bedroom door early in the morning. “Come on, breakfast!” It was one of their favorite meals, and surprisingly the blonde had found out that her son loved marmalade sandwiches as much as she did.

But instead of hearing the patter of tiny feet against the wooden floor in excitement, Alice heard nothing.

She slightly opened the door to see her son in bed, his back turned towards her, shoulders heaving up and down as she could hear the faint sounds of him crying. 

She wanted to go inside, wanted to comfort her son, but since their conversation yesterday she also didn’t want to make things any worse than they had already been.

Her heart broke for him as she shut the door and walked back towards the kitchen.

“Is he coming?” Robin asked, and Alice shook her head, on the verge of tears. 

“No. And I don’t know what to say to him, Robin. I don’t know how to make things better, especially when he won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Robin had been troubled with the same problem, especially since the note given to her son to give to his parents by Snow had been extremely vague.

“He’s suspended from school for 3 days, and yet Snow won’t say why. I tried calling her this morning and she says she doesn’t want there to be an altercation between the parents. But how am I supposed to know how to treat the situation when I don’t know what the situation is?!” She scooted her chair back angrily and gazed towards the direction of Locksley’s door. “He’s…He’s a great kid, and you know as well as I do that he probably didn’t do anything wrong, or mean to do anything wrong or…Or…”

“Robin!” She heard her name being called outside, frantically; she ran towards the front door to open it and surprisingly came face to face with Regina.

“Aunt Regina? Did you _run_ here?” She tried her best to stifle a laugh but stopped when she was met with narrowing eyes.

“Is Locksley okay? I heard…”

“Heard what? Because as of right now, no one is telling us anything. Snow wants to keep it hush hush, and Locksley has been up in his room since yesterday. He’s extremely upset.”

Regina could tell her niece had been in distress. Images of a younger Henry, slammed doors and quiet whimpers, flashed in her mind.

“Luckily for you, I’m just the person to get Snow to crack. With a little magic of course,” the woman winked, and the archer, curious to hear her story, invited her inside.

“Regina?” Alice smiled and gave the woman a soft hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Aunt Regina says she knows what happened yesterday,” Robin muttered, watching Alice put up some tea for their guest.

“Yes, but I can also see why Snow didn’t want to explain anything. Especially to you, Robin.”

“Why wouldn’t…Why would she be afraid of telling me unless…” Robin remembered previous altercations from her childhood where the teachers didn’t want to get Zelena involved because of who the redhead used to be. 

The archer’s hand covered her mouth and she watched as her Aunt nodded softly. Tears welled up behind her eyes as she realized what had happened.

“He’s being bullied…” Robin muttered, unable to stop her tears, and Regina squeezed her hand in not only sympathy, but confirmation as well.

“Yes, Snow said some kids were teasing him for having two moms. Locksley was trying to defend you. It had gotten physical, a boy pushed him…” 

Alice could barely manage to choke out her words. “So why is he being punished then?” 

She was shocked to see the witch smile. “Because…” She was cut off when the sound of a door opening was heard; a little boy with blue eyes that had melted her heart ran over to the dark-haired woman and gave her a tight hug.

“Because they were liars, Auntie Gina! They were liars and I wished…I just wished…I wished their pants were on fire!” 

He turned his face into Regina’s hip and sobbed, breaking the witch’s heart as she tried her best to comfort him. 

Robin looked confused, wondering how an innocent child’s insult could get her son in so much trouble. But it was Alice who understood. She bent down to her son’s level and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You may be a Mills, but you’re also a Jones. I suppose I never had the chance to practice my magic until the day I wished with all my heart to get out of that tower. And then on the day I met your mum.” She ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s going to be okay, Locksley. We will get everything sorted out, but for right now I think it’s best you have a little breakfast, hmm?” 

The young boy wiped his tears and nodded, letting go of Regina and turning towards his mother. “With Mister Rabbit?” 

Alice grinned and stood up, walking into the boy’s room and grabbing the stuffed animal she had passed down to her son.

“Of course! Mr. Rabbit loves breakfast, but you know what he loves even more than that?”

“Tea parties!” Locksley took Alice’s hand and they made their way to the back porch where Alice often had her tea.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Robin stood up, finally understanding the situation. “You’re saying Locksley…He was so angry at those kids who were bullying him that he…Does he seriously have?”

Regina was about to say something when a puff of green smoke appeared in her kitchen.

“Oh no,” the archer muttered, watching the smoke materialize into her mother. 

“Who exactly do you have to torture around here to get some answers?” Zelena asked, eyes narrowing in anger. “I tried to tell that hopeless teacher of his if she told me what was going on I wouldn’t incinerate her classroom, but she’s got quite a pair on her.”

“Now, now, Zelena, there’s no need for that. In fact, Robin and I were just talking about the situation and what we’re going to do about it.”

“What situation, sis? What is going on, Robin?” 

“Locksley is being bullied…”

Zelena was about to go off on a tangent of rage before Robin calmed her down with her next statement.

“And he has magic. Extremely powerful magic. He set kids’ pants on fire.”

Zelena started to laugh, beaming with pride at her grandson’s antics, but stopped when Robin gave her a stern look. “This is serious! His mother conjured a troll, for crying out loud, because she couldn’t control her magic! It’s my late teens all over again!”

“Which is why I came over in the first place,” Regina muttered. “Robin, I seriously think you should consider letting your mother and I give Locksley magic lessons. That way he’s able to control himself in situations like this. He could have hurt someone.”

“You’ve a point there, sis. And I think Alice should learn as well. She knows a bit, but it’s important for her to learn things in case his magic does get out of control.”

“You’re forgetting someone,” Robin smirked. “You know Alice. If she’s going to want help in teaching and learning magic, it’s going to be from one other person.”

Both witches’ face fell as they remembered their former teacher. 

“Fine.” Zelena agreed. “But I’m calling that imp ‘grandpa’ the whole time.” 

Robin rolled her eyes and the three of them made their way to the back of their home where Alice and Locksley were laughing, the blonde making Mr. Rabbit talk in a funny voice.

The view of her family like this made Robin’s heart swell in happiness.

But of course, there was always someone missing.

XX

“Magic is more than just getting what you want or making something happen…It’s how you feel, deep in your heart. If you are angry, your magic can become a monster,” the man conjured up a beast that frightened his grandson, making the boy hide his face. He soon waved his hand and willed it away. “If you’re happy, your magic can become something good,” he waved his hand again and rabbits appeared all over the backyard.

Alice picked one up and seemed as if she weren’t ever going to let it go, frowning when the bunny disappeared with another wave of Rumple’s hand.

“The most important thing about magic, monkey,” Zelena bent down to the boy’s level, “is that you must never use it when you feel like you want something, or are scared, or angry. Magic must be controlled. And it may take a bit for you to learn how to control it, but you will. After all, you’re a Mills.” 

Regina rolled her eyes and held the boy close. “Every day we will practice until you’re better at it. After school. Does that sound like fun?”

“If I learn magic…Can I protect you guys?” Locksley asked, and Alice nodded. 

“Of course, you can. And I will be right here, learning with you so we can do it together.”

The boy’s wide blue eyes glanced over at his family and he smiled, letting go of Regina to hug Rumple who bent down to his level. 

“It may seem scary now, but look at how many people you have here, protecting you, teaching you.” 

Robin sat back on the porch, glancing over at her bow and realizing this was only the beginning of the power and strengths her son would have.

_Don’t worry, dad. He’ll be just as great an archer as he is a magic user._

She watched as the lesson began, her mother stepping forward to teach the boy how to control his magic, to make it disappear when his emotions ran high.

As the lessons continued, Regina had taught him how to appear and reappear in certain places (Robin wasn’t too happy about that one), and Rumple had taught him some basic spells he could will on his own if he were ever in danger.

At the end of the day, Locksley had used so much magical energy that he was asleep before dinnertime. 

After placing him in his bed, Robin and Alice watched the boy sleep with a proud smile on their faces.

“He’s so strong…” Robin whispered in her wife’s ear. “Just like his mother.”

XX

He had a nightmare that night, and wanted to go to his parents’ room, seeking comfort.

Rumple’s monster had done more harm than good and left an impression on his mind.

But oddly, the light was on in the kitchen and Locksley wondered why. His hands started to buzz from fear, sparks of white light glowing from his palms. Magic was an emotion, and he needed to control it, quickly. Just like he promised everyone he would. 

He thought of his mothers’ smiling faces, the squeeze from his grandfather’s hug, and how proud Auntie Gina and gramma were of him. The magic calmed down from within, and he continued to walk towards the source.

“Don’t be scared, don’t be scared…” He whispered, and rounded the corner, his worry dwindling when he saw Robin sitting in a chair in the kitchen, face in her hands as she softly cried. 

Below her on the table was a picture of her father holding her as a baby, and the feather from his arrow.

He had never seen his mother like this before. 

On the outside, Robin was cool, she was calm, and she was strong. But now, she seemed broken, lost.

Wanting to walk over and hug all his mother’s problems away, Locksley had a better idea.

Gramma had told him he couldn’t use his magic to get the things he wanted, but she never said anything about anyone else. Besides, he wanted to use his magic to protect his family, and what better way than to give his mother the thing she wanted most?

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing just like Rumple had taught him to. His palms started to feel as if there was a rubber band being pulled back further and further inside each of them. 

Breathing out, he let the magic loose.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in the kitchen anymore. 

And neither was Robin.

“Wh…Where am I?” The archer asked, glancing around the town bathed in a red aura as she looked down at her son, then back up at the area around them.

It didn’t look anything like the Enchanted Forest. It looked…

Robin’s eyes widened. 

It looked like a gloomy version of Storybrooke.

“Locksley?! What happened? What…” She grabbed the boy, holding him close as a sign came into view. “Welcome to…Underbrooke? Where are we? How did…Locksley, did you…?”

The boy nodded in fear, shoving his hands in his pockets, feeling as if he would hurt his mother if he used magic again.

“I’m sorry, mom! I just saw you crying and…I only wanted to help and…”

Her son was interrupted by a gruff voice.

“Well well, lads! Looks like a couple of lost souls, don’t you think?” Robin turned around to see a man dressed similarly to her father-in-law pointing a sword at her neck.

“Aye, Capt’n Silver,” there were five of them, and Robin couldn’t take them without her bow, and while protecting Locksley.

“Please, take me, but let my son go,” Robin hadn’t realized how dry her mouth had become. She glanced around, looking for a way to escape, or to tell Locksley to use his magic. But the boy’s face was hiding in the crook of her neck from fear.

“Now why would I do that, lass? Especially when I can use the boy as a footstool! You!” He laughed and then pointed to one of his crewmates. “Grab the girl. Bring the boy to me.”

Before the man could lay a finger on Robin, she heard something whizzing through the air and looked to see an arrow sticking through the crewmate’s hand.

The captain turned around and was met with an arrow through the right side of his chest. 

Robin was surprised to see a hooded figure with a bow in their hands, reaching back into their quiver, readying another attack.

“The next one pierces your heart.” The voice of the hooded person said, drawing back another arrow which made Silver and his crew retreat before it could be fired.

“Are you and the boy all right?”

“Yes, thank you. Thank you for saving us,” Robin nodded, letting out a breath of air as Locksley removed his face from her neck.

“T’was nothing, m’lady. I just wish I could have been here sooner. Don’t let Silver frighten you. He’s weaker than he looks,” the man removed his hood and Robin nearly dropped her son from her arms.

“The name is Robin, by the way.”

She couldn’t breathe, could only choke out words that she didn’t even think she could say. 

_“Dad?”_

XX

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your prompts are welcome! Send me a message here, or on Tumblr [@thischickwearsbunkergear](https://thischickwearsbunkergear.tumblr.com) with your ideas! Don't let the Once Fandom die, especially with our two lovely ladies! If you've messaged me and aren't getting through to me, please post something in the comments and I'll try my best to sort everything out. Thanks!


	6. Magic Lessons (Part 2): Underbrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood is Robin Sr., and Robin Mills is just Robin. I didn't wanna put the 'y' in there 'cause I wanted to keep it authentic I guess? Here's part two of this special two-shot!
> 
> Your reviews, kudos, follows, etc. etc warm my heart and keep me writing amazing chapters like this one. Shout out to everyone who has done so this far, and to a very special person who keeps giving me awesome prompts. I love you guys! Keep 'em coming!

XX

“Dad?” Robin’s eyes widened as she gazed upon a man she had only seen in pictures.

His stature was tall, proud, courageous. All the things the archer had thought him to be. 

And he was here, though not truly alive, standing before her.

“Dad?” The man repeated and gave the woman a questionable look. “I’m sorry, m’lady but I think you may have me confused with someone else. The only children I have is a young son with my ex-wife, Marian and…” His look became solemn. “And a baby girl. A witch tricked me into thinking she was my wife, Marian. But she was truly a monster in disguise.”

“Hey!” Robin stepped forward, putting her son down and staring the man in the eyes, “don’t talk about my mother that way! Sure, she wasn’t perfect. She may have done terrible things in her past, but she’s different now! She raised me after her magic was taken away and did _everything_ she could to make sure I had a good life. She did it as a single mom without help with anyone but Aunt Regina and…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…Did you say Aunt Regina? As in, Regina Mills?”

Noting the desperation in his voice, Robin shrugged off the jacket she had been wearing and handed it to the man. “Does this mean anything to you?” She asked, watching as he caressed the fabric with his thumb.

“This is mine…But how did you…?” 

“When I was old enough to have it, Aunt Regina gave it to me. She told me she wanted me to have something of my father’s. The only time I took it off was when…” She glanced down at Locksley and shook her head, remembering how she had cradled him in it when he was first born.

The man handed her the jacket back, his eyes watching her intently as she put it back on, watching the way the corner of her mouth moved up when she smiled, how her eyes had a fire in them when she was talking about the people she loved, how calloused her hands had been in a way they could only have been if she were efficient in archery. Just like…

_Just like me._

“Who are you?” He asked, more intrigued now than before.

“I told you, I’m your daughter.”

“What’s your name?”

“Robin,” His eyes widened, and the woman thought he was going to burst into tears, “Robin Mills.”

The man dropped his bow and quiver and walked over to the woman, grabbing her into a tight hug and kissing the side of her head, sobbing into her hair. The woman let out a few tears she hadn’t realized she had been holding back, sobbing as well, wishing with all her heart this wasn’t a dream, that she wouldn’t wake up in her bed to find out none of this had been real.

Her father pulled back slightly to get another glimpse at her. “I haven’t seen you since you were just a baby, in my arms before…”

Robin shut her eyes, wiping her tears, remembering her aunt telling her stories of that fateful night repeatedly until she could practically see Hades use the Olympian Crystal on the man before her.

“Before you sacrificed yourself for Aunt Regina,” the woman finished, and her father nodded.

Robin Sr. glanced towards the child who was standing behind his daughter and gave the woman a curious look. “This can’t be a son I don’t know about…”

The woman laughed and shook her head. “No, no this is my son. His name first name is Robin, but we call him by his middle name, Locksley, instead. If you can’t tell, your name is quite the legacy in my family, and it can become very confusing.” 

“If he’s your son then…”

“That makes you a grandfather.” 

The man could hardly contain his joy but didn’t want to frighten the child. He squatted down to the boy’s level and noticed how similar his grandson looked to himself and Robin, save for his blue eyes.

“Well, he does get his good looks from you and I, and I’m sure he gets his eyes from his fath—” He stopped, seeing his daughter shake her head.

“Do you remember Captain Hook?” Robin interrupted. “There’s two of them. It’s…It’s a very long, confusing story. But one of them that’s not married to Emma Swan was tricked into having a child with a witch, just as you were, I suppose. She had a daughter named Alice. We um…” Robin blushed, and her father gave an amusing grin, “we fell in love, were married and…Well magic happened and…” She gestured to Locksley, hoping her father didn’t think her to be crazy.

But just like Regina had always spoken highly of him, he seemed to show that he understood completely.

They had stood there for a while in awkward silence before Robin Sr. cleared his throat and started to ask questions.

“Where is Roland? Is Regina okay? Has she moved on…? Is she…happy?”

“My brother lives in Sherwood Forest with his family. I don’t see them often enough but last time I checked his wife was just starting to show from her second pregnancy. Aunt Regina is…Well, she’s as okay as can be without you. She misses you terribly. I think that’s why she’s so afraid to move on, because she doesn’t think there’s anyone who could replace you,” Robin noticed the man’s sad smile and put a hand on his shoulder. “She’s very strong though. I think having Locksley around has given her some happiness back.”

Her father’s smile then faded to one of worry, “wait…No, this is all wrong!” 

Robin quickly removed her hand from his shoulder, wondering what had gotten into him, why his demeanor changed so quickly.

“The only time a soul comes down here is if they’ve passed on! You…You and Locksley…You can’t have…”

Robin was just about to interrupt him, tell him everything was okay, that they had come here with Locksley’s magic when she was interrupted by the same voice from before.

“I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to stay in the same place, but here you are!” 

Robin felt someone grab her from behind, watching as a few other men did the same to her father and her son, Captain Silver grinning as another man appeared from the shadows, grabbing her father’s bow and quiver.

“I never thought I’d get the chance to get my hands on this, much less take it from you. Imagine my surprise to learn you’re up to your old tricks again, pretending to be some hero and save this woman, when in fact you’re probably looking to steal from her,” the mystery man smirked, watching Robin Sr. struggle to free himself from the crewmate that had captured him.

“Let them go, Nottingham. This has nothing to do with them,” he watched as the man set the bow and quiver down against a tree stump, grinning at the thief’s apprehension. 

Nottingham walked over to Robin and lifted his hand to caress her face. “Such a pretty young thing,” he grinned. “Are you smitten over the stories you’ve heard of the valiant Robin Hood? Because, you know, that’s all they are. Stories. Stealing Marian from me, attacking me after I generously gave you two days to pay your taxes for a joke of a business.” He turned away from Robin and grabbed his sword from its hilt, pointing it towards her father’s neck.

“Ambushing me, I could forgive. Even stealing my love from me, I could over look that. But what you did to Marian? Putting her in such a desolate state? A tavern? She leaves me for a thief who can afford nothing, and you decide the best way to treat someone you love is by making them piss poor? Unable to afford even a lowly meal? I’ve been waiting for this day ever since your wish-self sent me here, ignoring my pleas that I was a different man. Funny enough, I found out that I’ve always been the same man. And nothing could ever change that.” He went to cut Robin Sr.’s throat but stopped at the last second when he heard a shout behind him.

“Hey! Leave my dad alone!” Robin elbowed her captor who backed off in pain, as she ran towards the tree stump and grabbed the bow, shooting each crewmate in the shoulder and aiming an arrow at Nottingham’s face.

“I know what you’re thinking. Is this bow really enchanted or am I just that good?”

“You're…Robin Hood is your father?” 

After being free and taking the opportunity given to him by the man’s distraction, Robin Sr. grabbed Nottingham’s sword, trying to wrestle it away from him. Robin had taken a second to shoot Captain Silver as he was running off, turning the bow back to the man fighting with her father. 

She nervously realized how impossible it was to get a shot during the struggle, going back and forth with the bow, trying to aim for Nottingham’s head. 

She heard a yell of pain as both men soon stopped moving, blood pooling on the floor beneath them. Moving as quickly as possible, Robin pushed her father off the man, noting the sword that was sticking out of Nottingham’s chest. 

A wormhole opened beneath Nottingham, pulling him into the fiery abyss below.

“Dad?” Robin noticed the cut to her father’s side. It was deep, bleeding heavily. His breathing was shallow, and she could see him struggling to gasp for air.

“No, no you can’t…Not after I finally found you…You can’t…”

Robin Sr. grabbed his daughter’s hand, pulling it close to his heart. “I would do anything to protect my child. I’m sorry I didn’t get to be there to see you grow up. Now that I have, I think I can finally be at peace.” He smiled, wiping away Robin’s tears with a hand that had been bloodied during the fight.

Robin Sr. closed his eyes, his daughter holding his hand to her face, sobbing as she watched him take his last breaths.

Until a white light was shining on his wound, closing it.

“What?” Robin wiped her tears to see Locksley, knelt next to his grandfather’s side, a while light emitting from his palm as he closed his eyes and concentrated, images of his mother’s happiness flowing through his mind.

Robin Sr. slowly sat up when the light was gone, his breathing back to normal as he picked up his grandson and hugged him tightly, pulling his daughter to him as well.

“I thought I lost you,” the woman cried, hands in her son’s hair, never wanting the moment to end.

“I didn’t know your son had magic,” the man muttered in a hoarse tone. 

“That’s why we’re here. I tried to tell you before those idiots showed up.” She could hear her wife telling her ‘language, you’re around impressionable ears, Nobin’. “My wife, Alice, has magic. And as you know so do Mom and Aunt Regina. Basically, the little guy is going to be stronger than any of them. I was…I was in the kitchen, crying…Because…because I miss you. Every day, dad. I miss you so much. And I guess Locksley heard me. I opened my eyes and before I knew it, we weren’t at home anymore. Though I suppose after one adventure, it’s time to go home. Probably way past your bedtime and your mother is probably freaking out, wondering where in the world we are.”

Robin Sr. brought his daughter in for one last tight hug, kissing the side of her head. 

“I’m so proud of you, Robin. You’ve upheld my legacy, become an amazing mother, and I know you have great love for the people in your life. Even though I wasn’t able to see you grow up, I’m so glad I was able to see the woman you’ve become. Though, I have tried to send little hints towards my baby girl to let her know I was there time and time again.”

Robin thought back to the cemetery and how she felt the man’s presence there. How she could hear him during moments when she needed help the most. 

She let Locksley know it was time to go, letting the boy focus on his magic as she turned back towards her father.

“Dad?” She couldn’t get tired of saying those words, no matter how hard she tried.

“Yes?” Their eyes met, and he knew what his daughter was about to ask him.

“Come with us. Come back to the Enchanted Forest. Not just for me, but for Locksley. For Roland and your other grandchildren. For Aunt Regina.”

She held her hand out towards him. “It’s been a long time. I think we’re ready for you to come home.”

He hesitated for a second, standing there with his arms at his side, shaking his head.

A bright light washed over them as Robin stared at her father with tears in her eyes. “I love you,” she whispered to him as if they were the last words she would ever speak to him.

“I love you too, Robin,” he said with a smile, watching as his daughter and grandson were enveloped by the light.

XX

They had appeared in the front door of their home, daylight shining through open curtains. A sweet voice interrupted the archer from her thoughts of everything that had transpired in Underbrooke.

“Robin?” Alice ran over to her wife and son, grabbing them and holding them tightly.

The archer turned towards the clock, noting it was 2 pm, that a decent amount of time had passed since they had left earlier that morning.

“We’ve been looking for you all day! No note? Where did you take Locksley? I woke up and you both were gone…And I tried calling you with Zelena’s magic box, but yours was here and I thought you were kidnapped or lost or something, but we couldn’t find you! Even with a locator spell!” She turned to call out behind her shoulder towards the back porch, “Regina, Zelena, they’re in here! I don’t know how they got here, but they’re back!” 

Both witches came into the house with tea cups in their hands and Robin couldn’t help but laugh, wondering how her family had so calmly been drinking tea when Robin and Locksley had gone missing.

Regina was the first to speak up, “Where have you two been? Zelena, Alice, and I have been worr—"

She glanced at her wife with a knowing smile, as if telling her she would explain everything later. But her gaze soon moved to her aunt, who had dropped her teacup, the porcelain shattering on the wooden floor.

A man appeared from behind Robin, his blue eyes staring at his long-lost love, walking forward to take her hands in his own. 

“Hello Regina,” he embraced the witch tightly as if he were never going to let her go again. “I’m home.”

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a SwanQueen shipper I hope I'm doing right by you OQ shippers. Again, this isn't a OQ-centric story, but because I'm not getting prompts for other couples I'm going to keep them as the main ship for right now unless someone sends me otherwise. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always! Review, favorite, kudos, comment your prompts here or on Tumblr [@thischickwearsbunkergear](http://www.thischickwearsbunkergear.tumblr.com)


	7. Archery Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let ya'll know, last chapter wasn't the end of the story. I just wanted to do something to celebrate my grandfather's passing. I'm still taking prompts! 
> 
> This story is easier to update than Manicured Nails and Timbered Arrows, and I’ve been really busy with personal things so when I can get a chapter in I will try my best to. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!
> 
> The amazing Stephanie has requested shooting lessons with our favorite family! Thanks for the prompts, love. You’re keeping this story going!

XX

As much as Robin Mills loved her family (which, of course, was more than anything in the entire world) there was also something else that she had enjoyed stemming back from when she and her mother first moved to the Enchanted Forest.

She loved her peace and quiet.

She loved hearing the soft whistle of wind as it passed through the trees, the cawing of birds to one another; a hidden language which told those in the forest that an intruder had arrived.

She watched as the leaves picked up on the ground, scattering north, showing her the exact direction her prey was running.

The archer had always practiced on makeshift targets in the backyard, had picked trees to bury her arrows into, but never once had she killed for fun. 

Well, except for that one time where she and Alice had an argument and she shot an arrow into the sky, hitting the first bird that passed.

Still, Robin had told Locksley archery wasn’t a toy and that people who killed animals just for the sport of it were just being cruel. She explained to him that the rabbit stew and deer meat they had for dinner was because they needed to eat (and because eating out at Granny’s Diner every week wasn’t necessarily healthy for a growing boy).

Marching forward, she could hear the crackle of leaves under hooves, could see the track marks of the animal in the dirt. Dinner tonight wouldn’t be a problem.

The woman eyed the animal, hiding behind the trees, bow drawn as she took aim, ready to fire.

This was it, the excitement, the pride that came with providing for her family.

All shattered in a second’s time.

A puff of black smoke appeared next to her, the inhabitant grabbing her leg with a loud ‘hi mom!’ making her jump, releasing the arrow, missing her shot as the tip of the arrow sunk into a nearby tree.

“Locksley! What…How did you…?” Robin groaned as she slung her bow over her shoulder, covering her face in her hand.

“Magic.” He smiled, holding up a glowing palm, and Robin couldn’t help but kneel to his level.

_He’s getting taller._

“I’m going to kill Aunt Regina for teaching you that trick. I had my bow in my hand! What if I didn’t know it was you, Locksley? You can’t just surprise people like that! Do you remember what Gramma said? She said not to use magic when you feel like it. How many times do your mother and I have to tell you this?”

The young boy frowned and kicked at the dirt. “I’m sorry, Mom. I just wanted to see you. You were gone all day. Mommy never lets me practice magic at home without Aunt Regina or Gramma there and I’m bored. I already read all the books you and mommy got for me.”

“Bored, huh? Well, I guess you could stay with me then. But no more magic! Only in emergencies, Locksley, I mean it,” Robin gave him a warning stare.

“Okay, okay. No more magic, promise.”

Which, after thirty minutes of mischief, Robin realized was a lie. She had been trying to shoot random targets, only to have said targets magically vanish on her. When she took a break for a minute and put her quiver down to splash some water on her face it mysteriously went from being perched against one tree to another that was further away. The straw that had broken the camel’s back was when her bow was magically transformed into a gag toy, the arrow that now had a suction on the end of it hit the tree she was aiming for with a klunk, falling to the floor and breaking.

“This is not what I meant when I said no more magic!”

“Sorry, mom! I’m still bored! I don’t like just sitting here and watching you all day.” The boy huffed and Robin couldn’t help but notice how he looked at bit like his grandfather who had just returned from the land of the dead to be a part of their lives again.

_Alice wanted to wait…I know she didn’t want him to learn right away. But he’s growing up so fast and has been through so much so quickly that I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I…_

“What if I taught you how to handle a bow? Just like me and your grandfather?” Robin had never seen his eyes light up so quickly, even when he was learning magic.

“Really?! I can really do it? But Mommy said…”

“Mommy said to wait until you’re older. Well kid, you’re older today than you were when Mommy said it, so no better time to start than now. But I want you to seriously promise me one thing, Locksley.”

The boy nodded.

“The only thing you’re going to use magic for is to give yourself a bow because I don’t have an extra one here. After that, the only thing you’re allowed to use magic for is what Aunt Regina, Gramma, and Grampa Rumple say. Deal?”

He grinned, showing a few missing teeth, and nodded. “Deal, Mom.”

Just as he conjured up a bow, smaller than Robin’s but the exact same look, Robin felt a buzzing in her pocket. She reached into her pocket to grab her cell, the words ‘Tower Girl’ flashing on her phone. 

“Now why would your mother be call—Did you not tell her you were coming to see me?”

The look on her son’s face told her everything she needed to know. She picked up the phone and was met with frantic yelling in her ear.

“Alice? Alice?! Alice Mills calm down! He’s here, with me. I know, he has magic. Yes, I know my mother and Rumple told him repeatedly not to use it unless he was in danger”, she gave her son a knowing look, “but everything is fine. We won’t be home too late. I know, I’ll tell him. I love you too. Yes, I’m proud of you for using the magic box correctly. Cell phone! Bye.” 

She turned towards Locksley and rolled her eyes. “Your mother says you’re in so much trouble for giving her a heart attack. Don’t look at me like that, you know I don’t speak for your mother.”

His shoulders sagged a little and Robin wondered if he were going to cry. “Hey! Chin up, young archer! We have a lesson to get through! Don’t worry, though, I’ll talk to mommy later.” 

After Locksley’s demeanor changed, Robin also had the boy magic up a quiver and arrows. She placed her bow and arrows next to his own, sitting next to him on a log and holding one up for him to see. 

“This is _not_ a toy, Locksley. If you shoot someone with this, you could hurt them. Or worse, you could kill them. Archery is used for hunting and for sport. The only reason I’ve ever used this as a weapon was to protect myself, but that wasn’t until years after I started practicing. Hunting and sport, and only with me for right now, understood?” She watched him confirm it and handed him one of his arrows. 

“Never, ever use a bow without gloves…” She gave him a look and he closed his eyes, waving his hands. A bright light covered both hands and brown leather gloves appeared. 

After putting the arrow down, the archer grabbed her quiver, handing the boy his own. “This is where you hold your arrows. Always keep the feathers up, point down. Sling it over your shoulder, or across your chest. Make sure you can grab an arrow right away!” When Locksley stood up, Robin helped him set up his quiver, doing the same with her own.

“Now, this is the hard part. Anyone can use magic to make an arrow hit their target, but what happens if you don’t have magic, or can’t use it unless you’re in danger?” She gave him a warning look. “You have to make sure you’re a good shot. See that tree over there with the weird berries on it?” 

Robin pulled back on the bow and string, releasing it and hitting her target dead on. The berries dropped to the floor, splattering on the way down.

“Wow!” Her son stared in amusement and awe, his mother crossing her arms over her chest and smiling. 

“That’s how you do it. Here, for your first try, let me help you.”

She bent down to his level, getting on her knees as she stood behind him, instructing him how to set the arrow up and pull the arrow and string back as far as his target was. She moved back and watched as he let the arrow go. 

It dropped a few feet away, piercing the ground. The boy frowned and his shoulders fell.

“Hey! Hey, it’s okay. You know I wasn’t that good when I first started. Actually, the only reason I ever hit a target was dumb luck.” Of course, Robin would never tell her son that the bow and talent she had inherited was from her father. “You don’t give up because you miss the first time, Locksley. You pick up another arrow and you try again. You keep on trying until you become good at what you do. Mommy has the most powerful magic I’ve seen since Aunt Regina and Gramma. But she is still learning with you. That’s all it takes, time and practice.”

She could see the determination in his eyes as he grabbed another bow, pulling back just as his mother taught him, and aiming for a tree that wasn’t too far from where the first arrow hit the ground. He remembered his mother’s words, let go again and frowned, ready to give up.

“Great job!” He heard a voice say, turning around to see his grandfather running up to them, the man’s own bow on his back. “Why the long face? When you hit your target, you should be proud of yourself!”

Robin grinned, hugging her father. “Hey dad. What are you doing here?”

“Regina called Alice, wondering where you were. When Alice mentioned you were out hunting, I wanted to surprise you, maybe join you for a bit of sport with your old man? Roland doesn’t want anything to do with archery, and I’m not ready to give it up just yet. But to my surprise, you’re teaching the third generation of Robin Hood.”

“Yeah, um, about that, don’t tell Alice just yet. She didn’t want him to learn until he was older.”

Robin Sr. gave his daughter a wink. “Lips are sealed, love. Now, what do you say we have a little fun?”

They had spent the rest of the morning and well into the evening teaching Locksley how to shoot from all angles, giving him pointers and marking trees for him to aim for.

By the end of the day, the boy was a natural, and both Robin and her father were surprised to see how quickly he had picked the skill up.

They were just about to pack up and go home when Robin heard a voice behind her. It sounded a bit mad, yet she couldn’t help but be happy to hear it.

“Robin?” All three generations turned around, and Alice, and Regina (who had poofed the both of them there) giggled. “Sorry, my Robin, Nobin.” 

“Nobin? Why is she calling you Nobin?” Robin Sr. asked, and Alice let out a laugh. 

“Yes, _Nobin_ , why _do_ I call you that?” 

The younger archer groaned and rolled her eyes. “It stands for ‘new Robin’. She gave me the nickname when we first met, since I called her Papa ‘Nook’.” 

“I like the name. I think it suits you,” Robin Sr. grinned, noticing the flush on his daughter’s face. “But of course, I can tell it’s only reserved for Alice’s use.”

“Okay! Now that the embarrassing moment of my life is over, what are you doing here, Alice?” 

“It was getting late and Regina and I were worried about you three, but imagine my surprise when I find out our son is learning archery? Something we were going wait to do when he was older?”

“If it makes you feel any better, dad and I have talked to him about when he’s allowed to practice. And, he’s really, really, good,” the look of honor on her face was all Alice needed to know the right decision had been made.

“Which is fine with me, but if the three of you have been practicing all day then what are we going to have for dinner?” 

Slapping the top of her head with her palm, Robin knew she had forgotten something important.

“Granny’s?” the archer asked, defeated, as Regina waved her hand, giving everyone suitable clothes for Storybrooke as she smiled down at her great nephew who had grabbed her hand, glancing down at his green attire that matched his mother and grandfather’s colors.

“Granny’s.” Regina muttered, waving her hand once more as all five of them were whisked away to Storybrooke in a puff of smoke.

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, come on guys, you can't have an archer-centric oneshot without Robin Hood!!! (in case you guys are thinking I'm making this _too_ OQish) I'm thinking a certain redheaded, green-loving witch needs to make an appearance soon? Thoughts for prompts?
> 
> And as always, please send your prompts in the comments, message me here, or ask anonymously on Tumblr [@thischickwearsbunkergear](thischickwearsbunkergear.tumblr.com) and stay tuned for more chapters!


	8. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- My awesome reviewer Dpooh1970 has asked for more MadArcher! Date night! What could possibly happen? They also said something about last chapter being too short, so here, I improvised for you 😉
> 
> I'm getting to your prompts slowly but surely. Keep 'em coming! After the slew of doctors appointments are over I can definitely say I will be back to a regular schedule
> 
> Reviews and kudos give me life and keep me writing extensive chapters like this one!

XX

Zelena wasn’t a woman who enjoyed mess and chaos, despite the vast number of tornadoes she had conjured to destroy peoples’ homes. She enjoyed cleanliness and structure; becoming a mother amplified that ten-fold.

Unfortunately, at the moment, chaos plagued her bedroom as her bed became littered with clothes from her closet, covering a small invitation for ‘Witches Mixer! Bring your hats, magic, and friends! Witches drink free!’ that had been tossed on the sheets.

She was finally going to get some time to unwind. Regina had given her the invitation, had invited Emma, (who had unfortunately invited the flea-bitten wolf who _of course_ had to invite the wicked witch’s nemesis, Dorothy. But Zelena wasn’t the only one who was sulking. Regina had thrown quite the fit when she found out that Emma had decided to let Snow tag along for the simple fact that the vomit-worthy true love her parents had shared was enough to declare Snow a witch. Regina would remedy that) and had told her sister to be ready by six.

The clock read 5:23 and the witch still couldn’t find anything to wear. 

Finally, finally she gave up, deciding she would just wait until Regina had arrived and used her magic to one-up whatever her sister picked out.

She heard the ring of her phone and turned towards the massive mess on her bed, digging through piles of clothes until she found the stupid contraption. 

However, much to her dismay, Regina wasn’t the one calling to say she was going to be there in about half an hour. Instead it was her daughter, Robin.

“Hello? Monkey? Is everything all right? It’s rather late for you to be calling and…”

“Late?” The voice on the other end of the line laughed, “Mom, you’re not getting old in your grandmother age, are you?”

“The day I ever become old is the day you can start referring to me as ‘Snow White’.” Zelena muttered and Robin chuckled. 

“Going to have to remember that one for future reference.”

“My darling daughter, I’ve saved all of your embarrassing baby photos for just an occasion!” Robin could hear the smirk in her mother’s voice on the other line.

“Moving on! I’m sorry to call last minute. Alice and I weren’t sure if you had plans or not but seeing as how the only plans you usually have is hanging with Aunt Regina drinking wine and laughing about the good-old-days, I thought you wouldn’t be busy.”

The redheaded woman went to speak but held back, deciding she would listen to what her daughter had to say first.

“Alice and I haven’t been out on a date in forever and would love it if you watched Locksley for the night. Alice tried asking Nook but he’s on another adventure going to some place that’s “too dangerous for children, lass,”. Snow and Emma are going somewhere with Aunt Regina and Ruby and Dorothy are coming too, so I thought you wouldn’t be going since you know, that whole Oz thing. I wouldn’t ask on such short notice, but we could really use the time alone that we haven’t had in almost 7 years and it’s becoming more and more impossible to find a babysitter.”

Zelena’s glance went to the pamphlet on her bed that she had unearthed from retrieving her phone and she closed her eyes and put on her best smile for her daughter, as if Robin were standing there right in front of her.

“Of course, Monkey. I’ll watch the little one for you.” The sadness that she had been hiding in her voice was soon gone as she heard the excitement in Robin’s voice, as well as the voice of Locksley in the background telling Alice how happy he was that he was going to go to Gramma’s.

She would do anything for her daughter. Anything for her grandson, too.

“I’ll see you soon!” Robin hung up the phone and Zelena called her sister after the call ended. 

“Regina? Change of plans. No, no! Robin needed me to babysit tonight. Really? You think we could? Here? I’ll set everything up. Tell the girls. No, sis. Shouldn’t be a problem at all. He’s a kid, they love sugar and television, you know that as well as I do. Sit him in front of that TV and he won’t move a muscle.”  
XX

“So you know the deal…”

Zelena rolled her eyes, watching as her grandson made his way into her house and sat on the couch next to the stuffed toy monkey Zelena had enchanted for him when he came to stay over. 

Robin remembered her Aunt Regina giving her one just like it when she was younger, telling her how it belonged to her older brother, Roland.

“Yes, yes, you’re like a broken record, Robin. Bedtime at 9, no sweets an hour before bed, no spoiling him before his dinner and make sure he eats his vegetables. I should have known it would be you who would take up the wicked witch mantra. These rules are worse than torture.”

The archer went to say something when Alice pulled her away. “Come on, Nobin. We’re going to be late, and we don’t have too much time. You can argue with your mum later.”

“Have fun you two!” Zelena gave them a wave watching as Robin’s leer faded as she followed Alice away from the farm. She turned towards the couch where Locksley sat, his stuffed monkey clutched tightly to his chest and his eyes glued to the cartoons on the television.

“Locksley?” She sat next to the boy and he gave her a smile, showing his recent missing teeth. 

“Yes, Gramma?”

“Gramma is going to have Aunt Regina and some friends over tonight. If I promise to let you stay up and watch cartoons and not eat your vegetables you must promise me you won’t tell Mommy that we had guests, deal?”

He didn’t take time to mull it over, just instantly wrapped his arms around Zelena and nodded. “Deal!”

The redhead pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Regina. “Coast is clear, come on inside.”

XX

“So where exactly are you taking me, and why so far in the woods? We had reservations in Storybrooke, Alice, we could have gone there.”

“Really, Nobin? Where is your sense of adventure?!” Her wife grinned, turning back to face the woman.

“There’s really no arguing with you, is there?” Robin pushed another branch aside, her arms already cut by a few thorns that she hadn’t seen since the sun started to set.

“Hush. We’re here.” Alice stood on the precipice of a mountain, glancing across to more forest, the camp that used to be there a long time ago had scattered as the inhabitants moved to either Storybrooke or Hyperion Heights, some even building houses in the Enchanted Forest.

Robin walked behind the woman, wrapping her arms around her wife. “This is…?”

“Yes, Robin. This is the spot where we first met. I haven’t been here in so long, I just wanted to visit with you.”

Robin nudged her nose into the crook of Alice’s neck, kissing up until she reached the woman’s ear to whisper words she hadn’t said in over a decade.

“Don’t move, spy.”

They both erupted into a fit of giggles, before Alice pulled Robin into a deep kiss, squeezing the woman tightly against her. When they finally broke for air, the blonde looked around them and nodded. 

“All right, I’ll take us to the restaurant,” Alice muttered, but the archer shook her head. 

“Actually, how about just Storybrooke? I have a better idea. We barely ever go there, and I would love to show you around. Maybe even make out in the back of a certain bookstore I know?” Robin wiggled her eyebrows and the blonde rolled her eyes.

“Yes, perfect, give poor Gideon nightmares.” Alice grabbed Robin’s arm as a puff of black smoke surrounded them and in an instant, they were gone.

XX

Locksley could hear the voices of his grandmother and her friends in the other room, laughing and having a good time. Apparently Snow White had already passed out after Regina accidentally gave her stronger liquor than she was used to.

They had been playing cards for the past half hour, and the boy had grown bored of watching TV, especially by himself. Every time he tried to go in the kitchen to spend time with Zelena or Regina, or any of the other women in the room, he was reminded how adorable he was (and how much he looked like Robin, to which Zelena couldn’t help but gush), given a snack and told to go watch cartoons.

His hands lit up with the white light of his magic. It was definitely time for a new game. And if Gramma or her friends weren’t going to play with him, he’d find another game to play.

XX

It didn’t take long for Alice to break out into a fit of laughter as soon as they arrived to Storybrooke.

Robin thought it would be a good idea to share the town’s idea of wishing by giving Alice and herself a coin to toss into a nearby wishing well.

“But what’s the point of doing this if you have magic, Nobin?” Alice asked and Robin glared at her for the use of the nickname.

“The point is, it’s adorable, and not everyone has magic like you and the rest of our weird family. Just close your eyes, make a wish, and toss in the coin. Like this!” Robin jumped onto the stone edge of the wishing well, smirking at her wife for her skill as she prepared to throw the coin into the water, closing her eyes for the full effect.

Her eyes opened when she felt her footing become unhinged as she toppled into the water of the wishing well, landing on the scattered coins at the bottom with a giant splash.

“Robin!” Alice, rushing to the woman’s aid, couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at her dripping wet wife, reaching her hand out to help her up, but quickly taking it back once she saw the glint in the archer’s eye. “Watch it, Nobin. I don’t know how to use my magic to dry you off, so if you want my jacket, I wouldn’t try any funny business. What happened anyway? You’re usually so good with your balance.”

Robin stood up and started to remove any extra layer of clothing that was soaked. “I don’t know! I lost my footing, I guess. Kind of felt like I was pushed, but you were all the way over there and there’s no one here but us. I guess…I guess the brick holding this up must have been loose. Storybrooke definitely needs a makeover.”

She took her phone out of her pocket and sighed in annoyance when the screen stayed black.

Alice took off her jacket and wrapped it around Robin’s shoulders. “Maybe we should go home?”

“Alice Mills…We barely get any time alone with not only taking care of Locksley, but Mom’s constant sudden arrival in the house unannounced, my dad’s always wanting to spend time with me now that he’s back in our lives. Roland even called two weeks ago. Can you believe it? My own brother who I get in contact with maybe twice a year calls and wants to meet up because he’s nervous about his wife having her second kid. The only one who ever gives us any peace is Noo—Erm, your Papa.” She corrected herself when she saw Alice’s eyes narrow. “The point is, we need this date. And yes, I’m shivering. And yes, I’m probably going to be sick for the next few days, but one mishap shouldn’t stop us from enjoying ourselves. Come on, I know a really awesome dessert place nearby that may sell t-shirts.”

Alice grinned and held her wife’s hand. “Why Robin, is this a date?”

Robin smiled and gave the woman’s hand a squeeze. “I sure hope so, otherwise I’m wasting a whole lot of lip gloss right now,” she wiped away her wet hair that was sticking to her face and pulled the woman towards the shop, not noticing the tiny puff of black smoke that had materialized not too far away from them.

XX

“Alice! I am so, so sorry…” Robin had a bunch of napkins in her hand, wiping remnants of a slice of orange cheesecake off the woman’s face.

To her surprise, the blonde could only laugh at her wife’s clumsiness. “That’s definitely one way to get me to try something new, though I wouldn’t recommend it!”

What had happened? Robin had paid for the cheesecake (and a t-shirt to replace her soaking wet one), walked over to the table outside to set it down in front of the blonde, then watched as it slipped out of her hands onto Alice’s face. The archer tried to replay the scene repeatedly in her head to see if maybe she was really at fault for what had happened, but nothing was making any sense.

“Maybe going out tonight wasn’t a good idea after all,” the woman frowned and Alice gave her a cheesecake laden kiss on her cheek, Robin smearing it with a napkin. 

“Don’t be silly, love. We’ve been having such a fun time! It’s not standard for a date, but I love it. Where off to next?” Robin had just the idea.

“I sure hope Mom is faring better than we are, you know how much of a handful our boy can be sometimes,” the archer muttered, continuing to clean off her wife’s face.

“I’m sure Zelena is fine. She’s watched Locksley hundreds of times, and he loves hanging out with her.”

“Alice, he’s like, seven years old. You know the older they get the more chaotic. Don’t give me that look, we weren’t all as good of a child as you.”

“Which is why he gets it from you,” she giggled, throwing the used napkins on the paper plate as Robin went to throw everything in the trash.

XX

“Good night everyone! Emma, make sure you take care of Snow. Don’t want her having too much of a hangover in the morning. Really needs to control her liquor, the poor thing,” Zelena smiled and turned to an empty home.

“At least the house isn’t too messy. And Locksley has been quiet all night, so that’s a good thing. Better go and check on the little one.”

She gave a wave towards the kitchen, watching as everything appeared spotless, then poured herself a drink, walking towards her living room, cartoons still blaring from the television.

“Locksley?” 

The witch thought she would find him sleeping on her couch, curled up with the stuffed monkey she had given him, like he always did after a long day of cartoons, but to her surprise the boy wasn’t there.

“Monkey, where are you? If you’re playing a game, Gramma isn’t finding it funny!” She continued to search for him in every area of the house, even looking in her magic vault that Robin used to sneak into when she was about his age.

“Locksley? Robin Locksley Mills, where are you?!” As it became more and more evident that her search was turning out to be empty, panic started to slowly set in.

_Robin is going to kill me._

XX

“I think we’re cursed or something.” Robin held the ice pack to her head as Gideon ran towards the back of the store to get more first aid supplies. “Or maybe someone shouldn’t want a book so high up on the shelf?”

Alice flushed in embarrassment, looking away from the woman as a guilty look spread across her features. “I didn’t think part of the shelf would wobble! I didn’t mean to fall off and hit you on the head!”

“Just don’t tell Gideon you were climbing his mother’s bookshelves to get something you wanted. He’s been so nice with his hospitality, we don’t need him to throw us out. Oh, and by the way, the next time you say ‘watch this, Nobin,’ remind me of this moment so I can stop you.”

Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I didn’t want to bother him. I’m a pretty good climber, you know, and the book wasn’t so high. It’s these shelves. They’re just…Really, really old, that’s all.” 

“Is that why your leg gave out half way? You’re lucky I caught you. Of course, today is the day you decide to wear your old Tilly boots.”

“I’m sorry, Robin,” the blonde the woman and pulled her into a tight hug.

Nearby, a young boy hiding behind a bookshelf watched as his mother was almost badly hurt. He nervously backed away, knocking a few books down before disappearing back to his grandmother’s.

“What was that?” Alice turned towards where the books had fallen, letting go of her embrace on her wife, walking towards the scattered novels on the ground. “It’s probably nothing but…I wonder if we’ve had company.”

She made her way back over to Robin and reached into the woman’s pocket, pulling out her wife’s cellphone. She tried to turn it on, but the screen wasn’t working. 

“Going to have to get mom to fix my phone. It hasn’t been working since I fell in the wishing well. Is everything okay, Alice? You look exactly like you did when I gave you that marmalade sandwich after we came back from our cursed selves.” 

The woman nodded, the look of epiphany falling from her face. “I’m fine. Keep that ice pack on your head. I just really wish we could call your mother.”

“Are you missing Locksley already? Do you want to go back to Mom’s to get him?”

But the blonde could only shake her head. “No, it’s fine. Unless you’re not feeling up to it? But if you are okay to continue our date I was wondering if you still have that dinner reservation? I’m thinking we won’t have any more little accidents for the night.”

“Might be a little too late, but we could try and see if we could get a table.”

XX

When the doorbell rang, Zelena had been pacing her kitchen, her red curls extremely disheveled from constantly running her fingers through her hair.

“Mom? We’re back!” The witch could hear the excitement in her daughter’s voice, ready to get their son back and go home. 

But the little devil was nowhere to be found.

Zelena made her way to the door and opened it, blocking the two women from seeing anything inside.

“How was date night?”

“We had a few odd mishaps, but in the end, it was really nice. That new place the Dwarves opened was busy, so we went to Granny’s instead. What’s the matter with you? Why do you look sweaty? Have you been using that exercise bike again? I thought you had thrown it away after your Kelly days.”

“Sometimes I just have the urge to ride the bloody thing. What’s with the interrogation? What about you? Why is there an ice pack on your head?” 

The archer ignored the woman’s question, “Mom, are you sure you’re okay? You’re acting really weird right now. Where’s Locksley? Did you feed him sweets again? Is that what’s going on?” Robin pushed past her mother and Zelena tried to stop her.

“Robin, there’s something I should tell you about Locksley…He’s…He’s…”

The younger Mills stopped dead in her tracks, mouth hanging open.

“Sound asleep on the couch? Wow, this is definitely a first!” Robin sat next to the boy and ran her fingers through his hair, watching as he clutched his stuffed monkey tighter to his chest.

The redhead had bound into the room after Robin, surprised to see the boy on the couch, asleep. A place he hadn’t been five minutes ago.

_How did…Where…Oh, we’re going to definitely have this talk later._

“We’re going to have to let you watch him more often. I expected him to be bouncing off the walls, or missing, or something.” Robin smirked, Alice walking over to the two and picking her son up, ready to take him home.

Zelena gave out a half-hearted laugh. “Well, I love watching him. The next time you two want a night to yourselves, please, let me know. It’s no trouble at all.”

“We will definitely take you up on that offer. Goodnight, mom.” Robin and Alice gave Zelena a hug goodbye and left, making the journey back home.

The witch pulled out her phone and dialed Regina.

“Sis? Yes, I finally found him. You’ll never believe what that little bugger did!”

XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, post your prompts in the comments or anonymously on Tumblr in my ask box [@thischickwearsbunkergear](http://www.thischickwearsbunkergear.tumblr.com)


End file.
